Is Love Shaped Like Snow?
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Yes. Yes it is. And by that, I mean Sakurai Yukino in a one-piece swimsuit. You know what you're gettin' into, folks: shenanigans. ONE-SHOT, Read'n Enjoy!


**Is Love Shaped Like Snow?**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

The favorite time of the day for Sakurai Kanade A.K.A Kana-chan A.K.A Kanade-sempai- _BZZZT!_

" _Oi, Major-san! That's not how you say it! Everyone knows that it's Kanade-sempaiii~! Haaa-HURGHK-!"_

" _Shut it, you twerp! You know you're not fooling anyone! You already have your own waifu in your spin-off! Geez! Now, take your nap!"_

"… _haaahhh…aaaiiir…guh!"_

…and that was, yes, Saku-chan getting the Yurippe Treatment, meaning getting a submission hold from the girl herself. This time, it was a Sleeper Hold that would make Rowdy Roddy Piper himself give the girl a thumbs-up. Moving on!

Kanade's favorite time of the day, other than bed time _-"Because Kana-chan loves to spoon and snuggle with me, of course~!" The fu-?! Knock it off, woman! Don't make me_ _ **ban**_ _you from flirting with Kana-chan! You think I won't do it?! You_ _know_ _I'll do it!_

" _Waaah! Kana-chan, Kana-chan! Major-san is bullying meee~!" Then, Yukino poofs into a chibi-kitsune and runs home._ **Sigh**. Moving on. Again!

Kanade's _second_ favorite time of the day was when she walked down the hallway that provided an unobstructed view of the school's indoor swimming pool, and Kanade's timing was always perfect.

The brunette was always in time to see her beautiful, beloved twin jump into the water with the practiced ease and skill of a hunting cormorant, do a few laps and then, step out with a dazzling, confident smile as her fellow Swimming Club mates cheered and gushed about their best swimmer and how the girl always beat her previous best records.

A smile always adorned Kanade's own, beautiful face as she watched her older twin put the water nymphs of fairy tales to shame, both in terms of swimming skill and otherworldly beauty.

Kanade would admit it to anyone other than Yukino herself (because that would be _so overwhelmingly embarrassing_ as well as ensue a whole week of teasing) but she could say, with a straight-up serious face, that the image of Yukino breaching the water's surface and climbing out of the swimming pool while bathed in the light of the setting sun of fall flooding in through the building's windows was one of _the_ most breath-taking, most magnificent and most sensual visions to ever grace her eyes.

The sight of Yukino smiling wide and taking off her swimming cap to let loose her long, sandy-brown tresses put Kanade's heart and very soul at peace every single time.

Clearly, Yukino felt Kanade's gaze on her (just the way she liked it) and so, she turned to look back at her twin and wink at her…and then, make her Swimming Club mates squeal and gush about "Yukino-san kakoii~!" when the girl blew a kiss at her younger sister.

Kanade herself blushed yet made her sister pout and giggle when she made the motion of catching Yukino's kiss out of mid-air and then, press her fingers to her blushing cheek. Then, Kanade's cellphone buzzed to life with a text message notification…and it was Yurippe with _"Kana,_ _ **would you kindly**_ _stop undressing your sister with your eyes and bring those materials here already?! You get back here in forty seconds or you get the Ankle Lock!"_

Yukino sweat-dropped while her club mates giggled as the color drained from the younger Sakurai's beautiful face and, with a quick wave, Kanade ran off to save her ankle from impending doom.

~o~

After school was over for the day, Kanade was walking out of her art classroom with her head hung low and a little cloud of gloom hovering above her, rain and lightning and all. As she walked alongside her, Yurippe simply wore a deadpan look on her face.

"Sooo…last I checked, Aphrodite doesn't have brown hair, nor fox ears and a tail…and last I checked, one-piece swimsuits with cleavage and tummy cutouts weren't even a trend back in Ancient Greece," Yurippe deadpanned. Kanade's pierced eyebrow twitched before she fell to her hands and knees on the spot, not unlike a certain emoticon used to show an instance of utter and complete defeat.

"It was sandy-brown…and Ok, Yuriko-sama, go ahead. I _know_ you want to say it. Just get it over with. Say the punchline."

Yurippe's deadpan face broke out a cheeky grin.

"And last I checked, Aphrodite didn't look like your sister, Yuki-san."

Despite the odds, Kanade shot up to her feet and made one last stand to save the shreds of her dignity.

"The descriptions and images of Greek mythology are always subjective!"

"…uh huh." Yurippe raised an eyebrow. "Kana, you're an idiot and you've got your sister on the brain." And she kept walking. Kanade stood there, her dignity gone with the wind.

"…Fair enough," Kanade quickly fell back into step with her old friend, just wishing to return to her beloved twin's welcoming, warm, soothing presence at the school gates, just like usual.

As expected by all, the cloud of gloom above Kanade's head was obliterated the second that the radiance of Sakurai Yukino so much as entered her field of vision.

"Ne, Kana-chan, Kana-chan~! Ready to go home?" Yukino's smile was dazzling and radiant as the girl skipped over to meet her beloved half-way, as usual, attaching herself to Kanade's arm. The girl herself clearly got over her best friend's trolling from just a moment ago and was smiling away as she squeezed her twin's hand with her own, nodding in agreement.

"Sure thing. Let's go. See you tomorrow, Yurippe!" Kanade called out and her friend gave her a dirty grin along with a slap on the behind, making the dark-haired Sakurai twin jump and squeal, and then, blush with mortification and embarrassment when Yurippe fast-walked off with a cheeky "And just shag already, you two!"

"…I'm gonna-!" "Mou, Kana-chan! Yurippe-chan is so mean!" "I know, right?!" "She completely forgot the Golden Rule!" "Uh huh! Do onto others what you'd-" Yukino smiled like the sun and groped Kanade's butt, herself.

"Only _I_ get to touch Kana-chan's _oshiri~!"_

"…let's just go home, Yuki-chan."

Well, Yukino wasn't wrong.

~o~

The loving twins were walking home after an uneventful, quiet and rather cuddle-filled train ride, arm-in-arm, with Yukino humming a song while Kanade had a serene smile on her face, an effect of her beautiful big sister's relaxing humming.

"… _what feeling is this? Why won't it stop~?"_ Yukino then added her voice to give the song lyrics, and then, Kanade pouted at her big sister.

"Wha? Yuki-chan, don't tell you downloaded S**w H*l*tion to your _iDroid_ without sharing the file with me!" The fair-haired twin blew Kanade a raspberry and then, gave her a cheeky grin.

"Sorry, Kana-chan~ I downloaded it just this morning while you were brushing your teeth and then, we had to leave for class! I was going to transfer the song to your _iDroid_ when we got home anyhow~!" Yukino kissed Kanade on the cheek to reassure her, "chu~!" sound and all. The effect was instantaneous and Yukino reveled in her ability to always calm Kanade down…or rile her up for _all the good reasons_.

"Hmph! Ok, Yuki-chan. Ok. You know I've been waiting for months for that song to be officially released after M**e's concert last Christmas," she revealed. Yukino giggled and she squeezed Kanade's arm to her lovely bosom as their dorm came into view.

"Let's listen to the song together while we have dinner, then~!" She began to skip ahead, pulling a giggling Kanade along.

~o~

"Hm, better…" Kanade said to herself as she slipped on her favorite light-blue hoodie and let her long, silky dark-brown tresses loose from her usual ponytail hairdo. She blinked when she saw Yukino sitting on their shared bunk bed, still wearing her school uniform, except that she had only taken off her blazer, and that was minutes ago when they had stepped through the door to their dorm room. "Huh? Yuki-chan? You still haven't changed clothes. What gives?" She questioned, moving to sit down by her sister and girlfriend's side.

The older girl leaned into Kanade's shoulder, resting her head there with a serene, happy smile.

"Ne, Kana-chan, Kana-chan~" She cooed like a songbird and then, looked up at her little sister to kiss her on the lips, a kiss that Kanade responded to immediately; it was a long, deep, unhurried kiss full of warmth and innocent affection. A thin string of saliva joined their lips for just a moment after the kiss was broken. Kanade felt her face and chest get really warm with a deep blush at the rather…vulpine…look in Yukin's eyes as the girl shifted to straddle Kanade's lap.

The tan-haired girl's dexterous, skilled fingers threated through the silky, dark-brown hair of her beloved other half, making Kanade sigh and cuddle closer into her older sister in the process.

"Y-Yuki-chan…what is it…?" Kanade purred into the crook of her sister's neck. Yukino chuckled and her voice became _sexy_ as she replied…

"Kana-chan…if you wanted to make love to me wearing a swimsuit, you know all you had to do was ask~" Kanade froze, eyes wide as saucers, her face still nuzzled into Yukino's neck.

 _So busted._

Kanade shivered when she felt Yukino shift in her lap to wrap her long, lean legs, encased in her warm, white thigh-high stockings, around her little sister's waist and Kanade felt the friction of _cloth that wasn't really underwear_ beneath Yukino's skirt.

"Yu-Yuki-chan…oh my God…" Kanade uttered in shock and awe and her girlfriend let off an encouraging coo when her younger half went into automatic and dexterously moved her hands to remove Yukino's school skirt and shirt.

Blood tickled the back of Kanade's nose as she now had her beloved twin in her lap wearing nothing but her white stockings and a cerulean one-piece swimsuit that would be best suited to be worn for a gravure and/or adult magazine cover.

Yukino could very well do such a job incredibly…but Kanade knew she would never let Yukino show _that much skin and glory_ to anyone but her.

"Ok, Yuki-chan…then…" Kanade wiped away a bit of drool from her mouth before putting her lips to much better work by first kissing Yukino harder and more passionately than ever before and then, making the tan-haired twin pant for air even harder after Kanade broke the kiss and moved her lips to the _borderline-obscene_ cut-out on the top of the swimsuit, which showed a deliciously sinful (or sinfully delicious) amount of tantalizing, pale cleavage; the younger twin nuzzled, kissed, sucked and overall worshipped the generous portion of her girlfriend's bosom made available by the swimsuit's cleavage window.

Kanade's hands, meanwhile, also did their part by rubbing and stroking Yukino's wide, womanly hips and amazing derriere, all made _obscenely_ easy to access by the really high cut the swimsuit had on the hips (the cloth almost reached her waist!) and the _less_ said about how the cloth disappeared between the sweet cheeks of Yukino's butt, the better.

"Kaaana-chaaaan…haaaah~!" The older Sakurai twin's beautiful, usually playful voice, now a passion-fueled coo, sounded better, more lyrical and _addictive_ to Kanade's ears than any and all songs that the twins' favorite idol group had and would ever sing. The dark-haired girl felt almost guilty for silencing her beloved other half with a desperate, needy kiss.

 _Almost_ guilty, though.

The sheer, raw heat, lust and love in this one kiss communicated what no spoken language ever could and the Sakurai twins in love completely lost themselves to each other as the passion, desire and _need_ escalated.

And to think that this whole started because Kanade did an incredibly bad job of keeping a secret her desire for Yukino in a swimsuit…but all things considered, failure turned into an epic win for all involved.

 _FIN_

 _For YuriChan220, and why did I break the 4_ _th_ _Wall there in the opening? 'Cuz why not? 8D At least be grateful I'm not like Deadpool/Ryan Reynolds. :P_

 _Also, because I know what you folks are gonna ask/demand for in your reviews:_ _ **No. I will NOT write a lemon sequel or anything like that. :3**_

 _Also, fun fact: Yurippe going all Roddy Piper on Sakuya? That part was written before the passing of the actual WWE Hall of Famer, so I decided to leave that part like it was as a little tribute to the Hotrod. R.I.P Rowdy. WWE and the fans miss you._

 _Have a nice day, ya'll~_

 _Semper-Fi! Carry on!_


End file.
